


Date Crasher (A Sequel to Party Crasher)

by BitterTongue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterTongue/pseuds/BitterTongue
Summary: After reuniting with Loki it seems karma has finally caught up with you. Your dates keep being crashed and right at the good parts too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ported over from my tumblr Cordytriestowrite

“Loki.” You moaned breathless into the god’s mouth. He chuckled deeply continuing his ministrations under your shirt.  
It was getting harder to resist the god, despite the fact you were in the public restroom of a bowling alley. It was just so hard to get time alone.  
You moaned shamelessly as Loki nibbled and pulled on your lower lip whilst doing the same thing to your nipple with his cool fingertips.  
“We need to stop,” you try again pulling your head away only for Loki to follow, effectively pinning you further to the countertop. “Loki seriously they’re going to come-”  
“Brother.” And here they were. Loki didn't even bother removing his hand from your shirt at the sight of Thor in the doorway.  
“Leave us alone brother. We do not wish to play your game.” Loki all but growled through his sexual frustration.  
“Yes, I figured that out when I threw a bowling ball right through your projection.” Thor explained before moving into the bathroom placing a forceful hand on Loki’s shoulder and pulling him away from you. Your body shuddered at the sudden absence of heat.  
You watched the two brothers leave the small lavatory and let out an audible sigh. You pulled yourself off the counter and turned to face the mirror Loki had pressed you into not minutes before.  
You and Loki had been at the edge of madness since the day you had been reunited by Thor and Maria. Somehow the two of then got it in their heads that if you and Loki were left alone together you would somehow ruin whatever they thought the two of you could have. The problem was you needed sex, both of you did. It was an undeniable part of what brought you together in the first place. So you snuck around as best you could when every date came with a chaperone.  
You made sure your shirt was straighted and your hair was smooth before leaving the quiet bathroom. Beyond the door was the sound of heavy bowling balls knocking down pins and eighties music crackling on outdated speakers. At the far end of the building sat Maria, Thor, and Loki. You approached your group slowly, passing the only other group, an elderly women’s league, on the way. They had been pleasant company, distracting Thor long enough for you to head off to the restroom and for Loki to join soon thereafter.  
As you got closer you could see the conversation happening entirely in Loki’s face. It was the same lecture received every time the two of you were caught. ‘Stop trying to fuck on every available surface. Both of you need to learn how to date like normal people. You have intimacy issues. Blah blah blah.’ It didn’t matter what they said or how many times they say it, neither of you cared to listen. You smiled as you sat down just outside of the discourse, finding humor in Loki’s not so subtle bored and exasperated expressions.  
“Don’t think you’re getting out of this.” Maria’s stern tone and the sound of your name pulled your attention away from the sultry look your raven haired date was sending your way.  
“All I did was go to the bathroom.” You threw your hands up in mock surrender and put on your best 'I’m innocent’ expression.  
“From now on we go to the bathroom together.” Maria said ignoring your weak defense.  
“Great we’ll add it to the list,” you snapped back easily, “along with the chaperoned dates and living together. You’re smothering me!”  
You’re shrill blow up was met with silence and raised eyebrows, even a couple of the elderly women a few lanes over gave you a look.  
Maria gave you a withering glare. Paired with her uncanny ability to make you feel like a child she successfully silenced you. You brought your feet up into the creaky orange chair, your bowling shoes a size too large hung amusingly over the edge.  
“It's your turn, darling.” Loki murmured, breaking a silence that was running a tad too long. You looked up at him and nodded before leaving the chair and heading toward the lanes.  
-  
“I guess I’ll see you later.” You grumbled. You and Loki stood in front of your front door hand in hand. Maria and Thor were generous enough to allow some privacy as you said goodbye after each date; Maria already inside the apartment and Thor down the hall, far enough to offer confidentiality but close enough to keep an eye on Loki.  
“Yes I wonder where we will go on our next group date.” Sarcasm dripped from Loki’s smirking lips making you smile.  
“Hmmm maybe laser tag? Or it could be some wholesome bingo night. Nah, I’ll put my money on strip club.” You joked, pulling on Loki’s trusty hoodie playfully. He placed his hand upon your hips as he laughed. You liked to make him laugh. You looked forward to it sometimes more than the making out in public restrooms. His face just lit up with his brilliant smile and the way his eyes crinkled around the edges. God you were getting soft!  
“Wherever it is,” Loki said lowly, his face losing the smile you had just been admiring, “I’ll be there.”  
The kiss you shared was slow and sweet and entirely unlike the one you shared in the bathroom earlier. You both pulled away, though not easily, it would never be easy to pull away from Loki. With one last squeeze of his arms around your waist he let you go. You watched Loki approach Thor and enter the elevator moments later. Only when the door closed did you enter your apartment. Closing the front door you leant against it heavily and shouted to your roommate.  
“Maria, just let me get laid you bitch!”


	2. Chapter 2

“Did I put money on laser tag?” You whispered near Loki’s ear, unable to take your eyes off the neon sign flashing Larry’s Laser Tag and Arcade.  
“No,” Loki whispered back, looking at the same sign in utter confusion, “I believe you put money on the strap club.”  
You chuckled, finally pulling your eyes from the absurd view to look at your date. You smiled absently at his furrowed brow and tight, pursed lips. He was adorable. You caught his attention when you grabbed his hand and he allowed his taut features to relax.  
“Its strip club, Loki. A place where dancing women take off their clothes for money.” You watched amusedly as his eyebrows rose high.  
“Yes, let us go there instead.” He smiled eagerly. You squeezed his hand hard and he only smiled wider, your grip causing him no pain or discomfort.  
You moved slowly closer to the god, maintaining eye contact much to Loki’s bemusement. You tilted your chin up, so close to his thin lips. His smile slackened, anticipating your imminent kiss. You stopped just short, letting your lips graze his with each word.  
“Why pay those women to get naked for you when I’ll do it for free?”  
Loki growled playfully, pulling your hips flush to his and attacking your mouth with his soft, wet lips. You opened your mouth instantly, pushing your tongue against his obscenely. He grabbed your ass and for a moment you thought he would lift you up like he did in the elevator the night of the party. You liked where this was heading…  
“Hey!” Maria barked, snapping her fingers near your joined faces.  
You parted reluctantly, you had forgotten Maria and Thor were even there for a moment. But they were always there these days. Maria rolled her eyes and tore you away from your handsome god. You turned your head to see Thor guiding Loki along behind you, an arm around his shoulders and a cheery expression that could not be further from the brooding visage of his brother lay upon his strong face. You let Maria pull you to the counter, not caring to make it easy on the commander.  
Maria bought the venue for two hours. The man behind the counter pulled out four small, plastic guns and four vests with large sensors on the front and back. Maria passed the weapons and vests behind her, each of you accepting the items, though not without word.  
‘What strange weapon,“ Thor observed the gun from all angles before throwing it aside. "If we are to use weapons I will use Mjolnir.” With a sharp crack of lightening the hammer was in his hand. The employee cursed loudly in amazement.  
“I will not be at a disadvantage either.” Loki said and out of nothing he conjured a sharp dagger in each hand.  
“Yes brother.” Thor laughed jovially, “Let us show the women what makes us gods.” Both men threw aside the vests next and with another flash Thor’s red cape waved in a missing wind and Loki’s magic cloaked him in his own armor, including his glorious horned helmet. It was quite a sight in the dirty, shabby business.  
“That was hot.” You mumbled, though judging by the satisfied smirk Loki had heard your absent thought.  
“Uhhh, Mr. Thor?” Came a voice from under the counter. The party all turned as the man rose from his hiding place. “Yeah, you have to use the provided pistols and vests. It’s like, policy.”  
You laughed at the absurdity. Here you were on a supervised date with the god of mischief, his brother, and your roommate at 2:30 on a Tuesday and your date and his brother just full on manifested their own very real weapons and armor for a game of laser tag. Your eyes were beginning to leak and breathing was short and shallow but you couldn’t stop. What had your life become since crashing that party?  
Thor nodded reluctantly at the employee, looking rather dejected as he sent Mjolnir away and his civilian clothes returned.  
“My apologies.” He boomed, his good mood returning swiftly. He bent down and picked up his discarded gear. You laughed harder watching Thor struggle to don his vest, his chest too broad to be encompassed by the material. The employee brought him another vest, clipping the two together to envelope his wide body.  
You missed Loki’s transformation so when you finally settled down he was already in his clothes with the vest securely covering him. He was pulling at it in disapproval. With everyone suited up you were led behind the counter to a large, dark room filled with neon lights, loud music, and plenty of hiding places.  
The rules were explained to the ragtag group: once shot the vest’s sensor would light up and make a sound and you would walk to the safe zone until the round was won. You started off in teams on either side of the large room waiting for the countdown clock to start ticking.  
“Thor will be aggressive. I say we attack him first from either side. Try to flank him. Loki will be tricky, we should try to stick together…or maybe it would be better to split up so he cant get both of us. I don't trust him. You go ri-” Maria was instructing you up until the buzzer blared and the timer began. Once it did you didn’t care for her tactical approach and instead tore off towards the nearest cover, throwing yourself against it forcefully. Maria had disappeared ahead, no doubt going after Thor as she had planned.  
You peaked out from your hiding place, catching sight of a golden head just as it crouched down behind a low wall. You grinned to yourself and moved to the next line of defense; a large set of barrels. You peaked again and saw no trace of Thor. Just as you pulled your head back you heard the artificial sound of someone getting hit, emitting from a vest in front of you. Maria must have gotten Thor.  
You moved to the left, sprinting to hide behind another box. Your heart raced in excitement at the idea of beating the Odinsons. You held your gun out from your chest and scanned the room, ready to duck back down at the first sign of danger. You yelped embarrassingly loud when you felt a hand pull your vest and send you to the ground.  
“Maria? Uncalled for! That hurt.” You complained, rubbing your sore rump where it had hit the ground.  
“I got Thor.” She said ignoring your complaints, “Loki is still out there, but I have a plan.” She snuck closer to you behind the wall and beckoned you to do the same. You shuffled closer, waiting to hear her strategy.  
“Umph!”  
Maria had lunged for your mouth once you got close enough. Your eyes were wide, hands up and lips unmoving at the random and unwanted assault of your best friend and roommate. Now it was going to be awkward to live with her, you’d have to move, maybe across the country…  
Your vest sang its tune of defeat and Maria’s lips left yours, only as she pulled back before your eyes she shifted into Loki with a triumphant smile painted on his strong face.  
“You tricked me!” You cried, pushing yourself up of the ground in indignation.  
“I am the trickster god love, it’s in my nature.”  
-  
It turns out two hours of laser tag is rather boring when you play with two gods. Time after time they were victorious, either as a team or on their own, the final battle between them lasting far longer than any face off they could have with you and Maria. You were tired, and rather bored when the buzzer signaled the start of your final game. You walked tall between the half walls and hiding spaces, your gun facing down and your eyes barely registering the objects in the room.  
A big blur tumbled into your peripheral vision and before you had time to dodge the massive man he scooped you up in one arm, holding your back to his chest like a human shield.  
“Brother,” Thor roared. You rolled your eyes at Thor’s amusement. “I have your woman. Submit to me or she shall perish!”  
You wriggled against Thor’s massive body, trying to escape his hold.  
“Thor it’s just a game.” You grunted as you dug your fingers into his arm. He did not budge. You could see Maria in the the safe zone from your vantage, laughing her ass off at your predicament. You stopped struggling and smiled, letting you body relax against Thor’s.  
“Loki, please save me from this brute.” You cried dramatically. Maria laughed harder. Thor grunted deeply, playing along with his newfound brutish image.  
Loki appeared before you suddenly making you gasp. He had been showing off all day, his powers both delighting and terrifying you every time. He looked calm, if not entertained, by the sight before him.  
“Do you really think,” Loki drawled, “I would sacrifice my victory for this woman?” He lifted his laser gun, leveling it to the sensor on your chest.  
You looked from the gun to his face, pretending to be shocked by the betrayal.  
“No, Loki please!” You renewed your struggle against Thor, who could not see your mischievous wink, but Loki could and after responding with his own he pulled the trigger.  
You fell forward as you 'died’ exposing Thor’s sensor. Loki was quick to fire his gun once more, taking out his final enemy.  
Thor dropped his arm from your middle as he groaned in defeat. You turned around to face him, hoping your shy smile would grant you forgiveness. He eyed you while trying to suppress a small grin.  
“You really are the woman for my brother.” Was all he said before joining Maria at the front desk.  
“Is that a good thing?” You called out. He did not respond.  
“I quite like it.” Loki’s deep voice came from behind you. He kissed your neck sweetly as he unclipped your vest. He pulled it off and walked it up front along with your gun and his own equipment. Your heart swelled when he looked back, only affection in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

You closed the front door gently before resting your forehead against the painted wood. You sighed heavily and let the door take your weight, whimpering in frustration. You were tired, your body exhausted at the constant edging. Why some people willingly withheld sexual satisfaction was beyond you.  
You pulled your head up then let it fall back down with a dull thump groaning and stomping one foot while your hand clenched into a tight fist. You cursed violently within your own head.  
There had been seven dates, seven in two months. For two months you and Loki had tried and failed to copulate thanks to Maria and Thor with their ever watchful eyes and sadistic nature. But you had been so close, well one of you had been anyway.  
Maria had gotten reservations at a nice steakhouse, one with a dress code and hefty price tag, but they also had lovely tablecloths just long enough to hide your playful feet gliding along Loki’s erection. It had been fun watching the god struggle to stay present in the conversation through the constant slide of your foot and you watched through your own lusty gaze at each twitch of muscle in his sculpted face when you would press the ball of your foot just right. You were halfway through your entrees (Loki’s mostly uneaten) when the waiter came by to refill your glasses. You took your foot away and could practically feel the daggers stab into you as they shot from Loki’s eyes while you smiled in thanks at the woman pouring your wine. You wanted to watch him come undone right there in the fancy restaurant. You wanted to feel the wetness seep from his clothed pelvis and know Thor and Maria were unable to do anything about it. You wanted the power and control over your own sexuality back after two long months of forced chastity. But you fucked it all up.  
When you’re feet resumed their eager activities you failed to notice the lap they had settled into was covered in a rougher fabric, you were only sad the once hard length had softened and resolved to revive the settling member. It wasn’t until Thor’s large hand fell heavily to the table and jostled the silverware noisily in the soft hum of the room that you realized your mistake. You feet shot back to you like they were about to be snapped into a mouse trap and you hurriedly slid on your heels, but the damage had already been done. Under the red hue of his blushing cheeks Thor quietly explained to Maria his sudden change in demeanor, stumbling over his word choice in a way that would have been endearing if it weren’t for the situation. Maria asked for the check and with pursed lips pulled the party from the table, but not before allowing the men a few minutes to pull themselves together and stand up safely.  
Loki was silent beside his brother on the walk to your apartment, his frustration radiating off of him like a seismic shift that could level the whole block. Maria, tense as always these days, continued to look as if she was sucking on a lemon, the tightness of her face not once letting up. As for Thor, well Thor refused to look at you, and anytime you entered his vision the redness returned to his face and neck. You goodbyes at the door were brief and apologetic, and while you understood why Loki only kissed your cheek when he departed, it didn't keep your heart from sinking.  
“Hey?” you heard Maria say from behind you, you wiped your eyes quickly, not realizing you had begun to cry.  
“Not now Maria.” You managed to say, your jaw clenched so tight that your lips barely moved.  
She sighed and the empathy you could hear in that breath only made the tears fall harder. When she placed a hand on your shoulder you stiffened.  
“I really hate you.” You muttered, your voice broken and small.  
“I know.” She wrapped her arms around your shoulders. She held you while you sobbed against the door, audibly releasing your disappointment. Eventually your breathing slowed and your tears ceased their steady flow. You sniffed and cringed at the sound.  
“You’re disgusting you know.” Your best friend joked, pulling a stuffy giggle from your throat.  
“I mean, really, right there at the table!” She continued, “You know how I feel about feet too. And poor Thor!” The two of you fell into a fit of laughter and suddenly you remembered you hadn’t always hated Maria, and that she wasn’t always this uptight, no-nonsense woman. The mirth subsided and you allowed her to take your hand and pull you to the couch. The two of you settled in, not caring that your dresses rode too far up your thighs or that your stomachs rolled into unflattering pouches due to your poor posture. You lay your head against Maria’s shoulder and watched with a small smile as both of you moved to put your feet up on the coffee table in an unpracticed sync. Maria leant her cheek against your head and in the reflection of your tv you could see her expression fall back into solemn reflection.  
“I’m sorry.” You started, quickly continuing before she could interrupt, “Not for dinner, or what I was doing to Loki. I am sorry for what I did to Thor.” You both laughed again, though the giggles stopped a lot sooner.  
“Next time I’m going to have to sit you on opposite sides of a very long table.” Maria joked, though you knew she was being absolutely serious, just as she had been when she said she would accompany you to the bathroom, sit next to you in the backseat if every cab (after a rather graphic makeout session on the ride home that flustered the cabbie so much he kicked you all out of the car), and never leaving Thor in charge (he allowed the cab incident to happen while Maria took a phone call. She found all of you on the sidewalk seven blocks away when she took her own cab twenty minutes later.)  
“There won't be a next time.” You muttered, half way hoping she wouldn’t hear. She moved and you found yourself unsupported by her shoulder forcing you to sit up and look at her. She turned to face you, surprise and confusion evident on her features.  
You tried to smile but your trembling chin made it difficult. You felt another tear descend from your eye but you don't bother to wipe it away.  
“You were right, Maria. I’m fucking up any real relationship me and Loki could have. It would be better for everyone if we just stopped trying.”  
You didn’t give Maria a chance to reply. You left the living room, closing your bedroom door just as softly as you had the apartment door. You rested your head against the painted wood and resumed your quiet sobs.  
-  
Maria walked briskly through many floors of the Avenger’s Tower before finding Thor on the rooftop deck, lounging with a book in his large hand and the sun reflecting off of his golden head. Maria swallowed, taken aback by how heavenly he looked. She regained her composure before moving closer. With a grin Thor looked up from his reading, offering Maria and friendly greeting, but upon observing her hard eyes and worried lips he sat up and put his book down. Maria took a seat in the chair next to him, her back finally losing rigidity in the comfort of a man who had become a close friend in the last two months.  
“Maria, what’s wrong?” Thor asked, getting more and more worried in the commander’s silence. She shook her head when he moved to hold her hands and he moved them back to his own lap.  
She told him everything, in her detached, factual tone of voice usually only reserved for business. It had been something she had to rehearse several times before, unable to admit they had broken your heart without choking on the lump in her throat. Thor had no such reservations about holding in his emotions and Maria almost did break at the look of dejection showing on the man’s face, the same dejection she knew shown in her own eyes every time she had looked at her roomate since that night.  
“Loki will be heartbroken.” Thor mumbled, his eyes unfocused on the concrete floor between their touching knees.  
Maria nodded, mulling over a thought she had been rejecting all week, an idea she had stubbornly refused to even toy with after it popped into her head. But here, with Thor and his worried brow, she found herself unable to disregard it any longer.  
So she told him her idea and watched with a soaring heart as Thor’s demeanor changed to determination and purpose. And when he kissed her cheek and complimented her genius, she couldn’t discredit the plan that could finally bring two people together.  
And she wasn’t thinking of you and Loki.  
-  
You couldn’t believe you let Maria talk you in to another date.  
“One last one,” she had reasoned, “he deserves a final goodbye.”  
You tried to explain to Maria that was not how relationships end, especially yours (notorious ghoster). The commander didn’t budge, refusing to cancel the three hour scenic boat tour for your own avoidance.  
So you gave in, hoping the excruciatingly long and confining date would somehow go by fast and painless. You sat on the couch, waiting for Thor and Loki to arrive so you could head out.  
It’s not that you didn't want to see him, in fact the swarm of butterflies currently residing in your torso could only have originated from the eagerness to see him. Tearing through those eager butterflies was fear, the fear of not being able to handle another night that didn't end with you and Loki naked in bed.  
The door shook with the force of what you assumed to be Thor’s massive fist. You stood up and grabbed your purse, coming around the back of the couch to stand behind Maria. She opened the door and as your eyes met all small talk between Maria and Thor became muddled, as if you were listening underwater. He had on his hoodie, the hoodie he looked so good in, the hoodie you had shoved off his shoulders desperately in his bedroom, the hoodie you had wanted to wear for him while you wore nothing else, the hoodie…  
Maria’s phone rang, shrill and alarming, it was her work ringtone. She accepted the call quickly, he face creased as she listened.  
“On my way.” She said into the receiver before hanging up and putting her phone in her pocket. She looked at Thor, still standing in the foyer with Loki.  
“We have to go, Fury says its important.”  
Thor nodded and turned around, moving out of the apartment. Maria was right behind him and behind her, Loki. You stayed where you wear, letting your purse fall to the floor in relief. No date.  
You stepped forward, moving to close the front door when it was roughly shoved back open by the body barreling through it. Loki did not stumble or trip, but it took a second for his momentum to slow and allow him to head toward the door you were still gripping the knob.  
“Stay here brother.” You heard Thor command, before the door was pulled shut, your body swinging forward from where you still held on. You pulled your hand away and turned around to face him. The look in his bright eyes told you he had come to the same conclusion as you.  
You were finally alone.


	4. Chapter 4

“Finally.” Loki said roughly before closing the distance between you. He was on you in two strides, hands gripping your waist roughly and pulling your body flush to his.  
You gave in to his lips as they pressed upon yours, his tongue slipping between yours with little resistance. The kiss was in no way gentle or slow, allowing the weeks of pent up sexual frustration to burst out of your bodies. After running out of air you pushed Loki away from you, though only far enough to bring fresh air between your craving lungs.  
You guessed Loki didn’t need as much air as you, being a god and all, since his mouth was now attacking your neck hungrily. You giggled at the sensation and rested your hand gently on the back of his head, neither forcing him to stay nor pulling him away from you.  
“Wait Loki, wait.” You managed to say through the onslaught of love bites Loki was currently gifting you with. His lips stilled as you tugged at the back of his head but he did not move them away from your neck so you continued.  
“Maybe we should slow down. Maybe Maria and Thor are right and we shouldn’t ruin this with sex.”  
Loki pulled away to look you in the eyes, “If you really believed that my love, you wouldn't have tricked then into leaving us alone.” His smile was playful and the glint in his eye showed you how amused he was by your joke.  
It’s true, the entirety of the last date and subsequent falling out between you had been planned; except for giving Thor a hard on under the table at dinner, that was honestly a mistake. As it turns out those two were as easy to fool as Loki had believed.  
“In fact,” Loki mused breaking into your thoughts, “if you really believe that then I suppose you’ll have to tell me to stop.”  
Your felt trapped in Loki’s mischievous gaze. With every step he took toward you your own feet took you back, keeping the distance and the chase alive a few moments longer. You knew you had been caught when you could no longer move backward and the god had you trapped against the wall.  
“Tell me to stop.” His whispered into your ear before biting your lobe gently. You bit your lips shut, even afraid to moan in pleasure just in case the noise sent him away from you.  
“Tell me, darling.” He whispered again, sending his hands on a leisurely path up your shirt. His expression was one of playful challenge as he lifted the shirt over your head. You kept your eyes to his and your lips sealed, though the smirk on your face was impossible to control.  
Piece by piece your clothing was removed. Loki kept telling you to speak up, peppering his insistence with kisses to your newly revealed patches of skin. Besides the breathy moans and sharp inhales at new sensations you did not relent to him by speaking.  
It was getting harder and harder to hold back, especially when Loki lifted you against the wall and you wrapped your naked body around his still clothed one. His hands were holding you were your thighs met your ass and his long, dexterous fingers were flexing teasingly close to your opening. He pulled your body away from the wall and began walking you back to the middle of the living room.  
“Which door leads to your bedroom?” He asked, and you pointed to the door on the far end of the room. You smirked as he headed in that direction, bringing your arms to his neck and playing with the hair lying across his shoulders. He removed one hand from your bottom to grasp the doorknob.  
“This is your last chance to tell me to stop, Love. After we pass through this door you will be able to do nothing else but scream my name.” Loki’s voice was low in your ear and the implications of his words mixed with the warm breath licking along the shell of your ear made you lightheaded. You turned your head and captured his lips in an open-mouthed kiss that was only deepened by wandering hands and breathless groans.  
“Don't stop Loki. Whatever you do, dont stop.” You begged against his lips. You felt him smirk and suddenly the door your body had been pressed against was open and the two of you were lost to the world until your long collecting lust was satisfied.  
-  
Almost five hours later Maria and Thor arrived back at the apartment, having actually taken the boat tour in lieu of waiting around for you and Loki to rekindle your dying flame. They had spoken a lot about the two of you, but both refused to openly acknowledge what was going on at that moment. Thor was happy as long as his brother was happy and Maria was happy as long as you were happy. And that was good enough for them without imagining the explicit details.  
Still, when Maria arrived back home she was cautious and alert, opening the door slowly and quietly. Thor was right behind her, pressed close to see over her head into the room as it was slowly revealed.  
There on the couch sat you and Loki, watching a movie between small conversation and gentle kisses. If it weren’t for your lack of attire and the overwhelming smell of sex in the air there would have been no indication your alone time had consisted of anything other than channel surfing. You turned to the door upon hearing it open and smiled at Maria’s worried expression and Thor’s curious one.  
“Hey guys, how was the mission?” You asked innocently, stroking your fingertips up and down Loki’s bare thigh, pushing just under his underwear with each up stroke.  
“Mission?” Thor questioned stupidly before Maria elbowed him in the stomach.  
“Turns out it was a false alarm. We went on the boat tour instead since we were already out.” Maria explained. You and Loki shared a brief look of knowing before you turned your attention back to Maria. Loki’s engrossment however, remained on the patch of your skin exposed through the open zipper of his hoodie and he playfully lowered the zip further down ignoring the recent company.  
“You should probably go take a few more tours,” Loki drawled, his palms now squirming their way into the unzipped areas and gently palming your breasts. You felt your breathing quicken as your face heated in a mixture of pleasure and embarrassment. “We were only taking a break to regain her strength.”  
Maria rolled her eyes so hard you thought she would finally get stuck in her annoyance. Thor simply crossed his arms, amused by his brothers playful jab at the weakness of midgardians. He had been through the same unnecessary waiting between love making for the sake of a woman before.  
“I’m getting a hotel room for a few nights then.” Maria said in exasperation, throwing her hands up in defeat. “There is no way I’m going to stick around to hear you have sex all night.”  
You could only nod distractedly as Loki had resumed kissing the space just below your ear, gently running his teeth over the already bruising skin. Maria was too frightened by the heightening intimate scene on the couch to even stay long enough to pack a bag, instead she pushed past Thor and out into the hall.  
“Goodbye brother.” Thor called, following Maria out after he was able to break out of the fancying trance your blissful sighs had sent him into. With a wide smile he watched Maria close and lock the door behind them and heave a heavy sigh.  
“I am glad for them.”  
“I am forced out of my own apartment.” Maria chuckled with no amusement. Her left hand was pressed onto her forehead as her right danced across her phone screen to order a hotel room. Thor’s own massive hand plucked the device away from her.  
“Come stay at the tower with me. After all, it’s my brother that has left you without a home.” He offered with a soft grin, enjoying the way Maria loosened up at the idea.  
The two walked down the hall and into the elevator, feeling content to keep their own date going just a little longer.  
Meanwhile, behind the now closed apartment door, a certain god of mischief had you pinned under him on the couch, the few articles of clothes you were wearing now littering the floor.  
“Best date ever.” You giggled into his kiss. He agreed with his own chuckle before getting lost in your body again.


End file.
